


The New Third Life of Bree Tanner

by Callie_Girl



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bree Tanner Lives, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, No Imprinting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: What if the Cullens lied to the Volturi and said that they had created Bree? What if Bree went back to Seattle and found Fred? What if they both joined the Cullen Coven?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. 1

“You missed one.” Jane’s dark red eyes narrowed as she noticed Bree, and Bree felt her stomach sink. The yellow-eyes all exchanged a glance, and Carlisle stepped forward.

“We didn’t. This is Bree, the newest member of our coven. We found her a few weeks ago up near the boarder.”

Jane’s eyes sliced over to Carlisle and narrowed. “Did you?”

Carlisle stood his ground.”Yes.” Bree took a few steps away from the fire, back towards the yellow-eyes, never turning her back on the ones in the dark cloaks.

“Well then... how many were there?”

“Eighteen, not including their creator and the one she had with her.” Carlisle nodded towards the mountain, to another column of thick pruple smoke.

“Twenty...” Jane whispered. “What was the cause?”

“Their creator, Victoria, had a vendetta against Bella,” The red-haired one said, squeezing the human’s hand. The human moved closer to him.

“Speaking off... Aro will be very interested to see that you’re still human,” Jane glared at the human, Bella, and the red-head stiffened.

“The date is set,” Carlisle said.

“Very well... it seems you’ve taken care of this well. It’s not often we’re rendered useless...”

“Such a shame you couldn’t be here a few minutes earlier,” The red-head remarked, sounding like he was trying not to growl.

“... Indeed. Well, we’ll be on out way, then.” Jane glared at Bree once more, then she and the other dark cloaks turned and vanished.

As soon as they were gone, all eyes turned to Bree. She took a step back, eyes flickering from Jasper, to the red-head, to Esme, then to Carlisle. For a second, no one seemed quite sure what to say.

“That was risky, Carlisle,”The red-head finally grumbled. “Suppose they had bought Aro with them.”

“They would’ve killed her otherwise,” Carlisle explained. “Bree?”

Bree jumped, eyes going back to looking from one pair of yellow eyes to another. “Y-Yes?”

“Would you like to join our coven?” Then, as an afterthought, “You can say no, if your do not wish to.”

Her eyes widened. Were they joking? She’d tried to kill them- Well, she’d been part of the group that had tried to kill them. Surely they weren’t going to let her off that easy.

“We’re not joking,” The red-haired one said, as if he could read her thoughts.

“Um... yeah?” The second the words were out of her mouth, she remembered Fred. He’d still be waiting for her back in Seattle. “Uh...”

“The invitation is open to him, too,” the red-head added. Okay, he was definitely reading her mind. “Yes, I am.”

Oh... okay? 

“What are you talking about, Edward?” The female blonde snapped, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

“She has a friend waiting for her back in Seattle. Another newborn.”

Carlisle nodded. “The offer is open to them, too.”

This was all happening way too fast- “You mean it?”

“We wouldn’t have offered if we didn’t.” The large male laughed.

“Uh... Uh, sure. I’ll ask him?”

Carlisle smiled. “Would you like us to come with you?”

“That might not be the best idea, Carlisle,” Edward said. “He’s... gifted. I’ll explain it to you when we get back home.”

Home. Now that was a word Bree hadn’t heard in a while. “H-home?”

“We maintain a semi-permanent residence nearby. How about you come with us before you go to find your friend?”

Still not quite comprehending what was going on, Bree nodded.

Her day just kept getting weirder and weirder.


	2. Not an update

Hey guys, it's Callie. My computer broke down and I won't be able to post any new stuff until I get a new one, so everything is on hold. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	3. Fred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree goes back to Seattle and gets Fred.

All in all, Fred wasn't that hard to find.

He put away the book he was reading as she came down the stairs, shoving it into a black backpack and rising. "There you are- Where's Diego?"

The name felt like a burning knife through the shock Bree had been feeling since the battle. What Riley had said earlier flashed through her mind, but she forced it back. She couldn't think about that now. "It's a long story."

Fred nodded, shouldering his bag. "Okay. Are you ready to go?"

"Um..." Bree shifted, not quite sure how to explain it. "That's another long story... Remember those yellow-eyed vampires Riley told us about?"

"Yeah?"

"They've offered us a place in their coven."

Whatever Fred had been expecting, it wasn't that. He stared at her, wide-eyed and stunned, for a full five seconds before stuttering, "Y-you're kidding, right?"

"I'm not. Actually, I wish I could say it's the weirdest thing that happened." Carlisle lying for her, Edward reading her mind, the strange howling vampires- It was just too weird. "And... well, I think we need to accept."

Fred frowned, brow furrowing. "'Need?'... Does this have something to do with those ‘other’ vampires you mentioned?" Bree nodded. Fred sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Okay, so, let me get this straight- we need to join the yellow-eyes, the same ones who were trying to eliminate us, because of these… others?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” She shifted her weight, giving Fred a few minutes to mull it over. After two minutes, he sighed and nodded.

“I suppose I don’t have much to lose… I’ll come with you.”

Bree smiled. “I’ll explain everything on the way there. Follow me.”

* * *

“So…” Fred paused, running a hand through his curly hair. “They really lied for you? Why?”

“I still don’t know,” Bree shrugged, taking a step forward. Fred reached out to stop her, eyes narrowing. “What-”

“Someone’s coming,” He tilted his head slightly, then pointed ahead. “There. Should we run?”

“Let’s just wait, it could be a member of Carlisle’s coven.” Even as she said it, she didn’t quite believe it. With how her luck had been lately, it could be one of those dark-cloaks. The two stood stalk-still, focused on where Fred had heard the other person. It was moving too quietly to be a human-

There- a flash of black- Bree gasped, taking a step back, and Fred put an arm in front of her, muscles tense, ready to run.

“I know you’re there,” It was Jasper. Bree grabbed Fred’s arm and he glanced down at her, eyebrow raised.

“It’s a member of Carlisle’s coven,” She explained.

“You’re sure?” Bree rolled her eyes. “Fine. Just being careful.”

Jasper came into sight, arms crossed. “There you are. Rosalie was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

“We were just coming over.” Why was it that Jasper always made her feel like she’d done something wrong?

“Change of plans. You guys need to hunt first, Bella’s still at our house.”

“Bella?” Fred whispered. 

“The human.” Fred scoffed quietly and shook his head, like it was the strangest thing he’d ever heard.

“The least they could’ve done was tell us we needed to hunt before we left Seattle.”

“Another thing,” Jasper cut in. “We don’t hunt humans in our coven.”

Don’t hunt humans? Then what did they eat? Was that why their eyes were yellow?

“Then what  _ do _ you hunt?” Fred demanded, incredulous.

“Animals.” Jasper paused as if expecting an objection. When none came, “Set your bags down, we’ll come back for them when we’re done…” He smiled, kind of, “C’mon, I know the best place for mountain lion.”

Fred and Bree looked at each other and Bree shrugged (how bad could it be?), and they set their bags down and followed Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to characterize Fred because he has like, five lines.


End file.
